My Special Wizard Friends
by XxKittyCaitxX
Summary: I accidentally read Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Draco out of Deathly Hallows!


** I made this for my language enrichment class! (Yeah, I know, I hate it too) I got a 100% on it, (I was sooo happy) and I wanted to share it with you guys! The assignment was that since we read the Inkheart play, (the book ROX), and if we had Meggie's powers to read people out of books, who would YOU read out? And I chose Harry Potter characters, cause it's my ultimate fave series! So I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR INKHEART! But I do own a lot of pokemon games!**

It was a boring Saturday morning and I was in my room, lying on my bed. I gazed at my brand new book, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. I've loved the book, so I bought it. What's wrong with that? Anyway, looking at the book gave me an idea. I had lately been reading a book called _Inkheart_, and in the book there was this man named Mo who could read characters out of books. I knew that I would never be able to do that, but it would be fun to try out. So I took a few pieces of junk out from my drawer and laid them on the floor. Then, I grabbed the book off my shelf and plopped it onto my bed. As I started reading the first page, a magical thing happened. I stared in awe as my room started swirling around. I got scared. "What's happening?!" I shouted, and I closed my eyes in terror at thought of it being a big storm. Suddenly, the swirling stopped. I then opened my eyes, and cried out loud. To my surprise, standing in my room were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy. I also noticed that my pieces of junk that I had put on my floor disappeared.

"Expeli- Wait, you're not a death eater…" Harry said, staring at me, confused. Ron was pounding on my wall and closing his eyes. "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" he said, screaming. Hermione shouted, "Ron!" But Ron didn't seem to hear her. "HERMIONE!" "Ron!" "HERMIONE!" "RON!!!! IT'S OK!" Hermione shouted, shaking him by the shoulders. Ron opened his eyes and looked around the room, squinting, trying to adjust to the light, and then looked at Hermione." "Oh, right. He he he..." Harry and Ginny then randomly started snogging. (Aka kissing) Malfoy became angry. "Hey! Potter! Weasley! This is the not the time for a make out session! And you, mud-blood! Where the hell are we?!" He said, addressing me. "Shut up Draco. And I don't know how but, you guys just came out of the book I was reading. It just happened… and now here you are in my room," I replied. "Well, it's definitely more decorated than MY room!" Harry said, looking around. Ginny smacked him on his arm and said, "Harry! Be thankful for what you have!" Hermione started pacing and looking at my room. "I say… it is rather marvelous." Then she saw one poster that made her eyes wide. "Oh my gosh! He is so cute!" she cried, jumping up and down. I replied, "I know!" We started shrieking and chatting while Ron watched Hermione, disgusted. "What does she see in him anyway?! He's just got perfect black hair, a perfect voice… and oh! Who am I kidding! I'm WAY more handsome than that guy!" Ginny just snickered and said, "Sure. And you are such a hypocrite, by the way. I can kiss whoever I want, watch!" "No no, we already had enough of THAT!" I said. Then, everyone just stared at Luna as she started singing _Puff the Magic Dragon_. "Ok…" Harry said awkwardly. Suddenly, I little girl who was wearing red and was carrying a basket appeared in my room. "Oh, my!" she gasped. "This doesn't look at all like grandmother's house!" she exclaimed and left the room. "That was even stranger." Harry said, staring at where the little girl had been standing. Ron was also staring and replied, "Yeah." "Oh!" I cried. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Caitlin." "Well, Caitlin what?" Ron asked. "Don't most people around here have a last name too?" he said, sarcastically. Ginny mumbled, "I'm sad that I have the last name as you." Hermione heard this and chuckled. I replied to Ron, "Normally I WOULD give you my last name, but it could cause problems if you told people in the wizarding world…" I told him. "Wow." Ron said, staring into space. In his mind, he imagined people exploding, bunnies hurting people, and buildings catching fire because a snowman crashed into the sidewalk. "Bloody hell," he whispered. Malfoy sat on the floor and complained, "This is so boring!" Then we all yelled, "SHUT UP, MALFOY!" "Well, he is sort of right. Couldn't we go somewhere to spend the day with you?" Ginny said. Luna then spoke up. "Let's go visit the Crumple Horned Snorkacks! They'll be so happy to see us!" Again, we all shouted, "NO!" I thought up an idea. "Hey, there's an amusement park visiting this week! Do you guys want to go there?" "No way! Let's go to the zoo and make fun of the zebras!" Malfoy fought back. Luna raised her hand. "I'm all for it!" After Draco and Luna's time out session, we all headed for the zoo.

I put Draco on a leash so he couldn't run away from us and go to the zoo. "Hey! What about Loony Lovegood?! She needs this leash more than me!" Draco exclaimed, angered. "I just don't like you," I replied. "We're here!" Hermione said. Right away we bought tickets and got in line for the rides. Draco had to go on all the rides I went on since he was on a leash. He kept growling at me the whole time. Soon it was lunch time and we all headed towards the snack bar. After we were done ordering, we sat down at a table. "Ron! Don't eat the crumple horned snorkack!" Luna exclaimed. It's a corn dog, Luna!" Ron told her. "Bloody idiot," he mumbled, making me roll over in laughter. Hermione couldn't decide what to get. "The corn dog looks good, but the hamburger is delicious, but the corn dog is just a hot dog with a cover…" Ron, tired of her deciding, shouted, "Just get the hamburger! Geez, Hermione!" Hermione replied, "Ok, but wait! They also have potato chips or French fries on the side…" Ron sighed. Ginny was sitting next to Harry. "This food is delicious! Even better than the one I had with Dean I year ago… Oops." "Dean?! Where is he? I'll save you!" Harry said. "Um… I think it's time to go now…" I said. With that we all went back to my house.

"Well, I guess you guys have to go now," I said sadly. "You guys are really great friends, even better than my other friends." Then I imagined what my friends would say if they heard that. "Actually, I like you all the same," I said, changing my mind. Well all said our goodbyes and hugged. "I'll miss you, Caitlin!" Hermione said. "You understand me more than anyone else." "You're the greatest, Hermione!" I replied. "So are you guys! I'll miss you! Write to me, ok?" "Of course!" Harry said. "We would never forget you." Draco replied, "Oh, I'll really remember you putting me on a leash!" He gave me one last growl and went into the book. Ron said, "You're a really cool mate. See you later." "Bye, Caitlin! Wish me luck with these two!" Ginny said, pointing at Harry and Ron. "Oh, I will!" I replied. "And, well, bye Luna." "Bye! Tell me if you find a crumple horned snorkack!" "Uh, sure…" And with that, the rest of them went into the book. A tear went down my cheek as I knew that this was the end of our adventure. Then I raised my arm up and shouted, "Cheers for really wonderful friends!"


End file.
